sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Carl Weathers
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. | alma_mater = San Diego State University San Francisco State University | occupation = Actor, professional football player | years_active = 1973–present (actor) 1970–1974 (football player) | spouse = | children = 2 | module = ) * B.C. Lions ( –1974) |statlabel1=Sacks |statvalue1=0 |statlabel2=Games played (NFL) |statvalue2=8 |statlabel3=Games played (CFL) |statvalue3=10 |nfl=2528394}} }} Carl Weathers (born January 14, 1948) is an American actor and former professional football player. He is best known for portraying Apollo Creed in the Rocky series of films, Al Dillon in Predator, Chubbs Peterson in Happy Gilmore and Little Nicky, and a fictionalized version of himself on the comedy series Arrested Development. As a football player, Weathers played for the Oakland Raiders of the National Football League and the B.C. Lions of the Canadian Football League. Early life Weathers was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. His father was a day laborer. As an eighth-grade student, he earned an athletic scholarship to St. Augustine High School, a private high school. During high school, he was an all-around athlete, involved in boxing, football, gymnastics, judo, soccer, and wrestling. He graduated in 1966. Football career Weathers played football as a defensive end in college. He started his college career in 1966 at Long Beach City College, where he did not play in 1966 due to an ankle injury suffered when he tripped over a curb surrounding the running track while warming up for practice with another linebacker, Paul Snow. He then transferred and played for San Diego State University, becoming a letterman for the San Diego State Aztecs in 1968 and 1969, playing for head coach Don Coryell. After he went undrafted, Weathers signed with the Oakland Raiders as a free agent in 1970. Now playing as a linebacker, Weathers played seven games for the Raiders in 1970 and one in 1971. The Raiders released Weathers, and he signed with the BC Lions of the Canadian Football League in 1971 and played until 1973, 18 games in total. During the off-seasons, Weathers attended San Francisco State University and earned a bachelor's degree in drama in 1974. He retired from football in 1974, and began pursuing an acting career. Weathers narrated NFL Films' season recap of the 1999, 2000 and 2001 seasons. During the 2017 NFL Draft, he appeared on NFL Network's pre-draft coverage.Apollo Creed lives again: Carl Weathers joins NFL Draft coverage on 'Rocky' steps Acting career Weathers began working as an extra while still playing football. He had his first significant roles in two blaxploitation films directed by his longtime friend Arthur Marks: Bucktown (1975) and Friday Foster (1975). Weathers also appeared in an episode of the 1970s sitcom Good Times entitled "The Nude", portraying an angry husband who suspected his wife of cheating on him with J.J. In 1975, he guest starred in an episode of Kung Fu entitled "The Brothers Caine". In 1976, he appeared as a loan shark in an episode of the crime-drama Starsky and Hutch. While auditioning for the role of Apollo Creed alongside Sylvester Stallone in Rocky, Weathers criticized Stallone's acting, which led him to get the role. He reprised the role of Apollo Creed in the next three Rocky films in 1979, 1982, and 1985. Weathers is briefly seen as an Army MP in one of the three released versions of Close Encounters of the Third Kind (originally released in 1977). In 1978, Weathers portrayed misogynist Vince Sullivan in a TV movie, Not This Time. In the late 1970s and 1980s, Weathers starred in a number of action films for the small and big screen, including Force 10 from Navarone (1978), Predator (1987), Action Jackson (1988), and Hurricane Smith (1992). As a member of the cast of Predator, Weathers worked with future California governor Arnold Schwarzenegger and future Minnesota governor Jesse Ventura. Many years later he appeared in a spoof segment on Saturday Night Live, announcing that he was running for political office and urging viewers to vote for him on the basis that "he was the black guy in Predator . He also appeared in Michael Jackson's "Liberian Girl" music video and co-starred in the Adam Sandler comedy Happy Gilmore, as Chubbs, a golf legend teaching Happy how to play golf. He reprised the role nearly four years later in the Sandler comedy Little Nicky. During the final two seasons of In the Heat of the Night, his character, Hampton Forbes, replaced Bill Gillespie as the chief of police. Another noted TV role was Sgt. Adam Beaudreaux on the cop show Street Justice. He also played as MACV-SOG Colonel Brewster in the CBS series Tour of Duty. In 2004, Weathers received a career revival as a comedic actor beginning with appearances in three episodes of the comedy series Arrested Development as a cheapskate caricature of himself, who serves as Tobias Fünke's acting coach. He was then cast in the comedies The Sasquatch Gang and The Comebacks. Weathers had a guest role in two episodes of The Shield as the former training officer of main character Vic Mackey. Weathers provided the voice for Colonel Samuel Garrett in the Pandemic Studios video game Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. In 2005, he was a narrator on Conquest! The Price Of Victory - Witness The Journey of the Trojans!, an 18-part television show about USC athletics. Weathers is a principal of Red Tight Media, a film and video production company that specializes in tactical training films made for the United States armed forces. He also appeared in one episode of ER as the father of an injured boxer during their 2008 finale season. For the sixth film in the Rocky series, Rocky Balboa (2006), Stallone asked Weathers, Mr. T, and Dolph Lundgren for permission to use footage from their appearances in the earlier Rocky films. Mr. T and Lundgren agreed, but Weathers wanted an actual part in the movie, even though his character had died in Rocky IV. Stallone refused, and Weathers decided not to allow Stallone to use his image for flashbacks from the previous films. They instead used footage of a fighter who looks similar to Weathers.stated by Stallone on Jimmy Kimmel Live! (December 21, 2006). Weathers portrayed the father of Michael Strahan and Daryl "Chill" Mitchell's characters on the short-lived 2009 Fox sitcom Brothers. Weathers is currently acting as Brian "Gebo" Fitzgerald in advertising for Old Spice's sponsorship of NASCAR driver Tony Stewart. He also appears in an ongoing series of web-only advertisements for Credit Union of Washington, dispensing flowers and the advice that "change is beautiful" to puzzled-looking bystanders. He is also starring in a series of commercials for Bud Light, in which he introduces plays from the "Bud Light Playbook". At the conclusion of each commercial, Weathers can be seen bursting through the Bud Light Playbook and shouting "Here we go!" Personal life Weathers and his ex-wife, Mary Ann, have two sons. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * *View Carl Weathers at FanBase *In the Heat of the Night Fan Club Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:St. Augustine High School (New Orleans) alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Long Beach, California Category:African-American players of American football Category:African-American television directors Category:American television directors Category:American male voice actors Category:American actor-athletes Category:Oakland Raiders players Category:American players of Canadian football Category:BC Lions players Category:Canadian football linebackers Category:Long Beach City College alumni Category:Male actors from New Orleans Category:Sportspeople from Long Beach, California Category:Sportspeople from New Orleans Category:San Diego State Aztecs football players Category:San Diego State University alumni Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:African-American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors